bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Firered16 SA
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bakugan Brawler Resistance page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Abce2 (Talk) 03:54, October 5, 2009 Sure I would love too! -- User talk: Benjiboy321 Reason I changed it because it seems rather unnecessary. We don't really need a list of her battles. But until an admin deals with it, I'll just leave it be (with minor alterations). --DQ13|''Dino'' 23:12, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Oh, that's why. I didn't know if you were just putting it there or something else. Then it's fine. --DQ13|''Dino'' 01:36, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Sure, just contact me when you need help. --DQ13|''Dino'' 01:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Sure, I'm always ready (unless I'm busy or asleep) --DQ13|''Dino'' 13:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) No problem --DQ13|''Dino'' 18:12, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Green Boxes Thank You for the compliment. Now to explain how this works to you I could explain things in a complicated way but instead I have decided to simplify. All you must do is go to edit page on a page that has a green box. Then, do not edit anything and copy the code for the green boxes. Replace the information on opponents and such with the neccessary info, and if there are more matches, include a |- followed by a | along with the opponent and a || to divide the opponent and outcome. Attribute (talk) 04:19, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for your help, ive been killing myself to find the name of this bakugan, please let me know if you find something message me when you can! bye! my bakugan its a darkus and has a silver rin g around it and it has 610G's yea ill put up a pic when i can thanks Bakugan Wiki:Ideas and Requests This message is too inform you about the consensus voting for the Bakugan Wiki:Ideas page. You are getting this message due to the fact you are currently a regular user and I did not wish to put a message on all 300 or so of the users who have ever edited. However, if you are not a regular user and you reading this, you are still welcome to get consensus for the page.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 16:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) No Abce2 told me it was down. --DQ13|''Dino'' 21:57, January 31, 2010 (UTC) No No Relationship Sections. It's not a good idea, I've seen it ruin articles.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''USE!]] 02:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure On the sidebar (on the left of the article), there is a button that says, "Upload a Picture" or "Upload an image". Click on it, and choose the file you want to save (you must have the image on your computer). --DQ13|''Talk'' 19:43, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Can you edit the file on Paint? If not, then try getting the image again. It's probably a bad version of a file type; PNG files occasionally have a case of this. --DQ13|''Talk'' 21:17, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Very Late Reply Not sure how you could have, but nice to meet you, too. - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 19:18, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Your Plan You mean a page where we list each episode and a short summary of each? - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 22:32, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I like the idea. Might want to take it up with the admins, first. - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 18:34, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I believe we all ready have pages like that. You're welcome to bring it up with Abce2, though if you had something better or more specific in mind. - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 23:56, March 23, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't know Elaborate.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''USE!]] 00:19, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Minx Elfin User:Recgameboy protected it indefinitely. No clue why. --DQ13|''Talk'' 19:20, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Online game LOL, no. --DQ13|''Talk'' 02:04, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Your two answers: 1. At the top of this page, click the "Blog" button. Create on by either pressing the "Create one now!" button on the page or the "Create a new blog post" button on the sidebar. 2. If you put them as a page, don't include things like: "Please don't delete this" or "I'm not sure how long this page will stay up" or anything in that genre. Just start with something like: "This is a list of the story arcs in the Bakugan series." Make one that I or any other Admin don't think works, and it'll be deleted. Just a friendly reminder! Darkus''Ma''''ster'' :Alright. I'll be monitoring it. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' ::It's good! Darkus''Ma''''ster'' :::Rest up. I hope to see you there. Bring your best skills, 'cause all of the contestants are tough! ESPECIALLY Zacten. The dude is in the 750s already! Darkus''Ma''''ster'' ::::In fact, meet me an hour before the tournament for some training. I'll use my first three Bakugan: The ones I was given when I joined Bakugan Dimensions. It'll be my treat. I'll be in Dharak in the Cafe. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' ) Tournament Times This blog has everything you need to know. Read through the rules and find your time zone at the bottom. If it isn't there, tell me what your time zone is, and I'll add it. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' Be sure to meet me an hour before the tournament for some training. :The tournament isn't until a little over three hours from now. Your training starts in a little over two. You aren't late. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' Now. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 19:10, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Now! Go to Dharak, and find the downtown Cafe. Rec and I are already there. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' Reply: Now! Go to Dharak, and find the downtown Cafe. Rec and I are already there. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' :Back. I had to run to the store for my mom. Family comes first, you know! Darkus''Ma''''ster'' ::All of the servers are full at the moment. Can you and Rec start the tournament, please? I'll try the best that I can to get on. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' :::I got on! Darkus''Ma''''ster'' ::::Train hard. I won't lose. I'll use my good team next time. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' So... Did you train well? I'll be ready in about an hour. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' :Happy B-Day. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' ::I'm all set. Prepare to lose. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' :::The Cafe. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' ::::Dharak. Why? Darkus''Ma''''ster'' :::::Alright. When you get back, try Coredem, then Strikeflier. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' ::::::Actually, I'm going in my pool now. I'll leave a new message on here when I get out. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' I'm ready. I'll be in Lumagrowl. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' :Scratch that. Coredem. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' ::Can we change the rematch to tomorrow? I was in my pool a lot today. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' Hey, this will give you more time to train. Re: Take as much time as you need. Get well soon. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' :Depends. What is it? Darkus''Ma''''ster'' ::Defintely. Leave the pictures in a gallery under a new message on my talk, and I'll handle it. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' :::It's ok. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' ::::I'll work on it. Darkus''Master'' Only time will tell... <--Like the new sig? Sorry. I've been gone since 3:00 my time. How ya been? Darkus''Master'' 00:46, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Nice Job! Hey there, I was wondering how you got that intermission picture of Dan with Fusion Dragonoid? On all of the videos that we have seen, there have been no intermission screens since episode 26. That is good that you found that. If you find any more intermission screens like that, would you put them up as well? Thanks.Zachattack31 (talk) 20:38, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hydron Hydron never lost that entire brawl alone against Dan Kuso, Mira Clay, and Spectra Phantom in episodes 40-41 at all. He only lost one round of that brawl, and was joined by Zenoheld, who defeated Hydron's trio of opponents. Hydron was still part of the brawl, as his Life Force on the Gauntlet did not go down all the way. Also, I believe he did actually battle alongside Zenoheld against their trio of opponents. Overall, stop with inserting that false information on Hydron's page. Already four of us - two members and two admins - had to tell you that you're wrong. Knock it off. Have a nice day. 22:17, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :I won't count the message above as a Warning, but please do keep in mind that it confirms that two of us the Administrators did tell you to stop with counterproductive edits. Removal of this and the above message will count as removal of Warning, which will result in an immediate 1 month block. - Caution! You have been ' 03:13, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Translator Maybe Rhiv or another BakuTech-follower can translate Japanese (considering it's Japan-only), but I'm not sure. Sorry. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13]] ~ In death, in life. 22:08, February 8, 2013 (UTC)